Involuntario
by lauz9
Summary: Hoy es mi última cosecha, pero es la primera de mi hermano y aunque tengo miedo del número de papeletas a las que me enfrento, temo más por la única que él posee. [Mini-reto Abril – Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena – Foro HEFDLP]


**Involuntario**

Summary: Hoy es mi última cosecha, pero es la primera de mi hermano y aunque tengo miedo del número de papeletas a las que me enfrento, temo más por la única que él posee.[Mini-reto Abril – Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena – Foro HEFDLP]

* * *

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el Mini-reto de Abril para el Torneo entre Distritos en la Arena, del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera". Espero les guste :D

**.**

"**Involuntario" **

**.**

**Ivy Scop  
18 - Años  
Distrito 7 **

**. **

– Es hora de levantarse, Ilex – digo junto a su oído para despertarlo y el pequeño ángel abre los ojos con dificultad, buscándome, hasta encontrar sus ojos con los míos.

Le sonrió y su cuerpo reacciona. La necesidad de movimiento aparece, no es capaz de resistirse, su cuerpo se retuerce sin poder evitarlo y mientras le ayudo a vestirse, suplico para no se haga daño una vez más.

Ilex era un niño como cualquier otro hasta que todo cambio una mañana que, entre gritos, me llamó pidiendo ayuda porque no podía dejar de parpadear. Eso fue solo el principio y con el tiempo, las muecas, las patadas y los gritos arribaron provocando que terminara siendo un preso dentro de su cuerpo.

– Listo, quedaste muy guapo – apunto alborotando su cabello como le gusta y su cuerpo se tranquiliza aminorando sus movimientos. Hoy puede ser uno de esos días.

Bajamos y me sorprendo cuando veo a nuestros padres en la cocina. Regularmente, Ilex y yo estamos solos en casa, pero hoy es día de Cosecha y presenciarla es de carácter obligatorio para todos en el distrito.

Hoy es mi última cosecha, pero es la primera de mi hermano y aunque tengo miedo del número de papeletas a las que me enfrento, temo más por la única que él posee.

"Ilex va a estar bien, estará a salvo" repito en mi mente para tranquilizarme y reconozco que mis miedos son infundados, así que me dedico a disfrutar el desayuno junto a mi familia.

La mañana termina muy rápido y cuando me doy cuenta, caminamos hacia la plaza del distrito. A nuestro paso la gente nos mira y murmura a nuestra espalda. Teman a lo diferente, señalan a mi hermano y yo no dejo de pensar que si se dieran el tiempo de conocerlo lo amarían tanto como yo.

Me dejan asistirlo hasta colocarlo con los de su edad. Su cuerpo se retuerce al notar que me alejo, suelta sonidos que apenas puedo entender pero deposito un beso en su frente prometiendo que en cuanto todo termine estaremos juntos una vez más.

La cosecha comienza y el hombre del Capitolio comienza con el protocolo. La película repetitiva de los Días Oscuros hace su aparición y cuando anuncia que es momento de tomar la papeleta de las chicas todas retenemos la respiración.

La elegida sube al escenario mientras agradezco en silencio el no ser yo. El escolta pregunta por voluntarias y pienso que solo alguien muy loco iría por voluntad propia a ese lugar.

El turno de los varones arriba y antes de leer el nombre del elegido ruego porque no sea mi hermano. No lo es. El hombrecito de 15 años camina hacia el escenario y cuando el escolta pregunta si hay algún voluntario pasa lo que jamás imaginé.

Ilex levanta sus brazos y haciendo sonidos llama la atención. Todos se giran hacia su dirección. El escolta lo llama a su presencia y cuando le pregunta si quiere presentarse voluntario, un movimiento involuntario de su cabeza y palabras obscenas al azar saliendo de su garganta le hacen pensar que es una afirmación.

Estoy inmóvil, incapaz de creer lo que ha pasado: mi hermano se ha ido, se lo han llevado y ahora es un voluntario involuntario debido a su condición. A la lejanía veo a mi madre llorar y a mi padre lleno de impotencia porque solo quiere explicarles que esto es un gran equivocación.

"Ilex va a estar bien, estará a salvo" repito en mi mente una vez más intentando tranquilizarme y es ahora cuando reconozco que mis peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Aquí les traigo una pequeña historia que espero sea de su agrado :)**

**Cuando supe de qué se trataba el reto me creo un serio conflicto. No quería hacer algo mal, y mucho menos, herir la sensibilidad de alguien con un tema como la discapacidad. Intente se lo más real posible, todo lo respetuosa que pude y si en algún momento no lo fui, les pido una disculpa sincera.**

**Ivy, me pareció la persona adecuada para relatar la cosecha porque creo que no hay nadie que ame más a Ilex como ella. Elegir nombres es algo que me encanta, y en esta ocasión Ivy se debe a Hiedra y el nombre de nuestro ángel: Ilex, por ser parte del nombre científico del Acebo. (Tengo un problema, lo sé xD)**

**La discapacidad de Ilex, es el síndrome de Tourette, él cual es un trastorno neurológico que se caracteriza por movimientos repetitivos, estereotipados e involuntarios y la emisión de sonidos vocales llamados, tics. Se manifiestan con más frecuencia cuando hay estrés y en casos graves puedes decir hasta palabras obscenas. **

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. **

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos, Lauz.**


End file.
